


In These Revisited Moments

by Theskee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Pre Season 8 centric, Romance, a little smutty but not explicit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:21:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28417530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theskee/pseuds/Theskee
Summary: A collection of moments between a man and his angel.In light of the end of the show, and the fact that it's been 10 years since I originally wrote "In These Moments", I decided to revisit these ficlets and re-write them. I hope you enjoy, and if they seem familiar to you, perhaps you read the originals a decade ago haha.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester





	In These Revisited Moments

In a moment of poor judgement and perhaps a little blind faith Castiel pressed his hand against Dean's chest, taking in the soft material beneath his fingers and feeling Dean's heart hammering against his palm. Castiel’s fingers curled inward, gathering Dean’s shirt in a vice-like grip. Through the fabric, he could feel his nails biting into his palm. With one good tug, Dean was pulled forward and close. 

Castiel’s eyes fluttered shut and lacking any forethought or precision, he pressed his mouth crookedly against Dean’s. Dean’s body was tense, his jaw slack and lips motionless against Castiel’s kiss. Seconds passed like centuries. Castiel’s skin prickled from head to toe. Dean didn’t push him away, but-- 

Castiel pried his lips away from Dean. He swallowed against a painful knot of shame building in the back of his throat and let his eyes drift to the floor. He let that shame keep his gaze downcast until Dean shifted and exhaled a breath. Castiel looked up and tilted his head, his eyes narrowing and picking Dean apart with their unflinching intensity. His blue eyes were dark and full of question, and a fire, burning bright, and barely suppressed. It was a fire that burned with hope, courage, fear, and even love. 

The full breadth of celestial being and intent that burned inside of Castiel was churning behind his eyes. Dean looked at Castiel, brows drawn, chin lifted, his lips remaining motionless, parted, and slightly chapped. Castiel could see the weight of the world on Dean. He saw it in the way Dean’s shoulders always seemed so tense and the way he kept his back straight despite the dark circles of exhaustion that haunted Dean’s eyes. 

Dean’s grip on his shotgun white-knuckled, the metal clinking slightly as he shifted and tried to relax. He glanced down at Castiel's hand where it remained wrapped in his shirt, and for a moment, Castiel saw a flicker of a smile on Dean’s face.As quick as it came, it fled and Dean heaved a sigh. It was a long-suffering sound that spoke of everything he knew, they both knew, still laid before them. 

The Apocalypse, capital A. 

"Thanks Cas..." Dean said, closing his eyes. Dean lifted one callous hand to squeeze and rub out some of the tension building in the back of his neck. Castiel had watched Dean do this several times before, but it never became any less endearing. Dean was a creature of habit, of patterns and known quantities, and Castiel had come to love that about Dean. He was steady. 

Except-- Dean caught Castiel off guard, surprising him with sudden closeness. Dean leaned forward, his lips just centimeters from Castiel's ear. 

"If I make it through this... I promise... I will make all of it... Everything... up to you..."

Castiel's grip on Dean's shirt went slack and slipped away. His arm fell limp by his side and his body went slack.

"Do what must be done Dean. And make it through this alive... That will be enough repayment for me."


End file.
